


Wine With Legs

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Barbossa can't keep Jack out of his head, no matter how hard he tries





	Wine With Legs

Miss Dalma had been a gracious host indeed. 

Restoring his life was alone a remarkable gift, but then she had taken him back to her home, fed him, washed his clothes, allowed him a place to sleep...

Truthfully the whole experience had made Barbossa wonder why he'd never taken a wife. Having a lovely woman around every now and again was quite comfortable. 

Though it did also awaken certain thoughts that were anything but....

It had taken awhile for Barbossa to regain his footing in the mortal world once resurrected. It was normal, Miss Dalma had assured him. After all it wasn't as if he were recooperating from a mere cold or fever. Hector Barbossa had DIED!

"Ye'll be wantin' to go easy fer da' next few days, Captain." The voodoo priestess had told him upon his wakening to the living world, and he had taken her advice.

For nearly a week Barbossa had done nothing but sleep, waking only to sip broth or water from a bowl held by his rescuer. 

Once he could have sworn that he heard the voice of that arrogant bastard Sparrow not but a few feet from his bedside, but he had passed it off as a dream. He'd been having plenty of those lately. 

When the constant fatigue finally wore off, Hector was able to stand, walk, and do everything he was used to doing on his own again. Tia Dalma only ever helped him with laundry and preparing his meals. She was a fine woman, not conventionally beautiful, but lovely all the same.

Not long after he became mobile once more, Barbossa felt the cruelest desperation return to him. He was reminded with each sway of the witch's hips that it had still been more than ten long years since he'd taken any sort of pleasurable company. 

Whether Tia Dalma noticed his prolonged stares at her person, Hector did not know, but what he was certain of was that the woman delighted in being a temptress to the desperate and aching.

Purposefully, she moved with the utmost grace, occasionally sending out the most provocative motions with her hips, hands, lips, and eyes. 

Her laughs at his humor were not those of a tavern wench, awaiting payment and willing to do almost anything for it. Oh, no. Tia Dalma was in the position to be making demands, and she knew it. Her's was the laughter of a predator closing in on its prey. Something about the woman reminded Barbossa a lot of...

No! That miserable little wretch was gone and gone for good. No longer would Hector stand for his insubordinate audacity! 

Barbossa shook his head and ran a hand over his frustrated, tired face, trying desperately to shake the image of Jack Sparrow's naked form from his mind. He replaced it with an enchanting vision of the voodoo witch that housed him. 

Her dark skin glimmered in the light of the lanterns that lit the room. Her messy locks framed the delicate features of her face like the vines creeping up the walls of the little hut they shared. 

Hector let out a long breath as he pictured the woman's bare breasts, nipples teased to hardness, and the curve of her body winding down to the glistening wet folds of her ready and willing womanhood.

Thankfully he felt his prick stir in his trousers, growing thick and stiff with every image that graced his mind. He had worried that after tens years of unlife and another year of being dead, his equipment might be a tad rusty. 

Eagerly he unfastened his trousers and pulled out the massive cock, giving it a few firm but slow strokes from base to head. 

It was almost too much right away! 

How did he ever live without such pleasure? 

"Mmmphh..." He huffed and moaned as he rubbed himself out, his hand moving quicker and quicker as his climax drew near. 

Tia Dalma's luscious naked breasts bounced up and down in his mind as she rode him. Sweat glistened off of her skin. That finely tanned, sun kissed skin...No! Lovely ebony skin, with long dreaded hair and the most beautiful brown eyes...Black eyes! Curse that Sparrow! 

Barbossa grunted, feeling his erection and his climax start to slip away from him. The further he pushed that pox ridden cur away from his mind the less interested he became in the task at hand.

"Damn ye', Jack Sparrow..." He hissed, allowing the man who had haunted him for so many years to reclaim him entirely. 

He thought of Jack's slick bare body, his ass raised for the taking. And he, Captain Hector Barbossa, plundered the much younger pirate into the mattress beneath them.

He could almost hear Jack's voice call his name, begging him for more, pleading to have it faster and harder and deeper, and...

"Jaaack!!..." Barbossa cried out in ecstasy as his long overdue orgasm draped over his body like a warm blanket. He had meant to be discreet, seeing as Miss Dalma was still awake downstairs, but no matter. She probably wouldn't mind it anyway.

"Damn ye', Jack Sparrow..." Hector muttered again, getting his breath back and wiping his hand off on a cloth hanging from the poor excuse for a nightstand. 

Try though he might, there was no way to banish the lad from his fantasies. 

He'd tasted the sweetest wine, and now anything else was but sea water in his mouth.


End file.
